mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 14, Episode 6
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the sixth episode of the fourteenth series. Key * HD - Hugh Dennis * EB - Ed Byrne * RB - Rob Beckett * EG - Ed Gamble * SP - Sara Pascoe * RR - Romesh Ranganathan Topics Unlikely Lines From A Blockbuster Movie HD - I cannae hold it captain, I cannae hold--- oh, no, I'll put it in the cupholder until she cools down. RB - Luke, I am your father...I think. Your mum went through about three Stormtroopers before me. EB '- Good news, Lord Vader: the Rebels have voted 55 to 45 to stay within the Empire. '''EG '- I am Thor, protector of Asgard, God of Thunder, and I have lost my hammer. Pray tell, where in this Wickes can I buy a new one? 'RR '- Nobody puts baby in a coma. 'SP '- Is it raining? I hadn't noticed. And now over to Stewart with the sports. 'HD '- You're right Frodo, this is an unexpected journey. We're on a replacement bus service. 'EB '- You know what, I never liked Private Ryan. I say "Fuck him." 'RB '- In a dystopian future, one lone man emerges, intent on destruction. For more on the budget, tune in to News Eye at 10. 'RR '- Say hello to my little friend! This is Warwick Davies. 'EG '- I see dead people... all the time, I work at Dignitas. 'SP '- In all the Wetherspoons in all the world, he had to walk into mine. Tall fella, answered to the name of Dara, said I'd recognize him from the back of a Megabus. '''HD - This is the furthest outreaches of the universe, Alpha Centauri. How did they get to host the World Cup? RR - Are you lookin' at me? Are you lookin' at me? It's just very difficult to tell, you've got a lazy eye. RB - I'm afraid it's bad news, Dumbledore: the Ofsted inspectors have arrived. EG - They brought the dinosaurs back to life. Welcome to the Best Exotic Marigold Hotel. EB '''- What's wrong, Batman? Umm, well Robin's dead. Catwoman just dragged him in and tore his guts out. It still at the foot of me bed. '''HD - Ant-Man... It's me, Dec Man! Unlikely Things To Hear On A Travel Programme HD '''- Look at these wide, sandy beaches, fantastic. And we're almost certain the Ebola has now gone. '''RR - And the most wonderful thing about a trip to China is you get the opportunity to meet the child that made your trousers. Yeah, I said it! RB - Southend is a lot like Las Vegas: it's the only other place in the world where you can pay for sex with chips. HD - This is Taiwan. I've given him a number because I can't pronounce his name properly. EG - I'm Danny Dyer, and welcome to Italy's Quaintest Vineyards. SP - Now, if you are traveling to America, remember to pack some anti-sickness tablets, because this is where Piers Morgan lives. EB - Running, cycling, rock climbing: you'll do anything to get out of this shithole. RR - The accomodation, the weather, the food, all of these wonderful things help you to forget how smelly the locals are. Yeah, I said it! HD - Today, we've got a flavor of Thailand with just a little bit of Iraq. I'm in a branch of Tie Rack. 'EB '- This week I'm in Kyrgyzstan, answering your questions, like "How do you spell it?" and "Where the fuck is it?" 'SP '- So here we are in Lewisham. Now it is a very impoverished area, but there's a lot to see and do, if what you like seeing and doing is crime. 'EG '- This truly is the best way to see Portsmouth: while looking at a picture of it when you're in Paris. 'HD '- I'm almost certain my producer has got this wrong. I'm on a train to Leyton with a load of football fans. This is the Orient Express. 'RB '- Something about travel. Yeah, I said it! 'HD '- This is Keflavik, one of Iceland's oldest geezers. You all right, mate? 'RB '- When you arrive, why not try island hopping? Or as it's also known, Riverdance. 'EG '- When you travel, it's important to immerse yourself in the culture. So here I am in Mali being fingered outside the Lamb and Flag. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See